WhatIf
by Fellowship of the Band Geeks
Summary: WhatIf is, at first, just a game. But when fun mixes with magic, the results can be... interesting. A megacrossover tale of fun, humour, magic, and the power of friendship. By the Grim Reaper. Full list of fandoms coming soon.
1. Prologue

What-If

(A/N: Disclaimer will appear in a later chapter. This is not a conventional fanfic. It is a mega-crossover, including over 50 characters from 11 different fandoms, as well as 7 OCs, based on real people. Hang on tight, it's gonna be a wild ride. Hope you enjoy it.)

Chapter 1 - Prologue

* * *

What-If is a game played by teenagers in a small town, somewhere on the planet Earth.  
Usually it is a fun mind exercise, simply a "What if this happened? Or this?" game. An example is the desert box. One person, the What-Ifer, says something along the lines of "What-If you were trapped in a desert with clear, unbreakable walls around you, going up as far as you could see?" If the What-If was accepted, the second person would then say "I would do this" and the What-Ifer would say "What-If this other thing happened?" and so on until your 'character' won or lost the What-If (usually by 'dying'). Two or three people would usually play at once. 

But What-If seven teens played it together, taking turns as What-Ifer? What if, being such a powerfully magical number, seven could do what two or three could not?

What if, they got transported to a magical place...

where what-if

becomes real...?

* * *

Don't worry, the story will pick up the pace (and the characters will be introduced!) very soon. Please review! 


	2. WhatIf?

What-If

(A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter of the story. I'm trying to make it move faster than I originally envisioned so I can get to the fanfic part sooner. Right now I'm thinking Chapter 4 will be where it starts coming together, but for now, I hope you enjoy this.)

Chapter 2 - What If?

Not so long ago, on a planet not so far away...

A planet called Earth...

there was a party.

Seven teenagers attended. They were all different from each other, but they all had some common interests. All of them enjoyed watching movies or reading books. All loved fanfiction. And every one of them was less than content at home. They escaped the mundane realities of their everyday lives by playing their favorite game in twos or threes. What-If.

The What-If party - getting all seven of them together for a massive game - was Madelyn's idea, but her twin sister Tamara, being the best What-Ifer of them all, was chosen to make up the initial What-If. She thought deeply for a minute or two, finally coming to a decision.

"What-if...  
the seven of us lived in a magical city we created ourselves. No school, no parents, no rules, no anything we didn't like? What-if we stayed there for a year, all by ourselves, playing a giant game of What-If. What-if?"

The others murmured assent.

"That was one of your best ever, Tam," said Madelyn admiringly. She looked around. "Everybody ready? Okay then..."

"WE ACCEPT!" Seven teenage voices rose, drowning out all surrounding noise.

A huge boom and crack, as though of thunder, suddenly split the quiet night, and a dazzling burst of light followed, slowly filling their eyes as a dull roar turned deafening, filling their ears with sound. All seven of them felt a sensation of being lifted off the ground, out of their bodies, and then suddenly...

It was over. The seven of them stood in the center of a small, completely alien city. Blank street signs, empty, nondescript buildings, and a pale blue sky surrounded them.

The What-If had begun.

> > > > > > > > > > > > >

Madelyn, Tamara, Lora, Rose, Lily, Robyn, and Kateigh gazed wonderingly around them, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. 

"Is this...?" Lily whispered.

"I think... we just now created this place," Madelyn breathed.

"But how?" Robyn gasped.

"It's impossible," Lora began, but was interrupted.

"Anything's possible in What-If!" Kateigh exclaimed joyfully.

"What-If?" Tamara asked.

"The game we were just playing?" Rose queried, just as Kateigh replied "The city we're in, silly!"

The others looked at her, Lora skeptically, Tamara confusedly, Robyn and Lily looking as if they were about to laugh, Madelyn nodding her head in agreement. Rose, however, had resumed looking around and gave a soft gasp. "She's right," she murmured, pointing at a large sign that most definitely had not been there a minute previously.

**City of What-If**

**Population: 7**

"What-If!" Kateigh agreed happily, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

From the others, there was only shocked silence.

_**

* * *

**_

So, what do you think? Please review! Signed reviewers will be given a free quote from my list of favorites. Unsigned reviews are also appreciated!


End file.
